


Creepslayerz Drabbles

by cartoonlover373



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Dreamworks, M/M, Some Characters Just Mentioned, Steli, trollhunters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-28 17:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30143067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cartoonlover373/pseuds/cartoonlover373
Summary: Creepslayerz AU drabbles I probably wrote in class(Steve Palchuck x Eli Pepperjack)[originally  on wattpad]
Relationships: Steve Palchuk/Eli Pepperjack
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> //I'm supposed to inherit the throne but I'd much rather run this little bakery with you. //

-Okay end me 

-Eli is the prince???

-And his father's like 

-"Listen here you little shit, you're gonna inherit the throne wether your gay ass likes it or not."

-And Eli

-In true teenage rebel fashion 

-Just goes, "Fuck you dad"

-And walks off

-Out into town he goes

-And he meets up with his friend Jim, who works at this tailor's shop

-And across the street there's this little bakery

-So Eli asks Jim about it

-And Jim gets all excited like

-"Oh!!! That's Steve's shop!! Steve Palchuck!!! Great guy!!!"

-So they go over to the shop one day and Eli meets Steve

-Eli fell for him the second they laid eyes on each other

-And for the next two weeks Eli and Steve do nothing but talk

-And finally Eli's dad is like, "Eli it's time."

-So Eli just runs off to Steve and is all shy and says

-"So... My dad want's me to inherit the throne right now, but I'd much rather run this bakery with you. I mean, if you were alright with it. Is that okay?"

-He's stumbling over his words, is bright red, and shuffling awkwardly

-And Steve just grins and kisses him

-The next day Eli's has a relative sworn in as Queen/King (you decide) and goes to live with Steve 

-And they all live happily ever after

-Except Eli's dad who's butthurt over his gay son


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //Person A is an outgoing Asexual. Person B is a shy Pansexual.//

-This is such a difficult choice

-Okay, so, Eli is B (I still headcannon him as gay don't worry)

-Yes I'm making Steve Asexual

-Because he's too outgoing

-Anyway they're friends at first

-And then roommates

-Then boyfriends

-And everyone assumes that Steve is the Pansexual

-Because Steve never fucking shuts his mouth 

-Like the dude barely takes time in his rants to breathe, let alone shut his mouth for a millisecond

-Plus he like flirted with everyone when he was single

-He once mistook a mannequin for a person and flirted with it 

-And Eli and Steve just get the pleasure to see the confusion swiped over their friends faces when they realise that Steve is Ace and Eli is Pan

-Eli meanwhile never says anything unless he's asked a question or around his good friends

-Other than that, he just keeps his head down and his arm wrapped around Steve's bicep so they don't get separated 

-When Eli first told Steve he was Pan, Steve groaned and went, "Dammit, I was so close!"

-And Eli just furrows his eyebrows

-So Steve told Eli about the bet he made with Jim about how Jim thought Eli was Pan but Steve thought he was Bi

-And Eli is feeling a mix between happiness and confusion

-But it's all good 

-And then Steve lets it spill that he's Ace

-Expecting to get the normal unaware outburst from people

-But Eli just goes, "Cool." and continues watching "F.R.I.E.N.D.S"

-(Because you know he'd binge watch "F.R.I.E.N.D.S" like there's no tomorrow)

-They're well into their relationship by now 

-So Steve just smiles and curls closer to his boyfriend on the couch and thinks to himself 

-"How did I end up being so lucky?"

-It's adorable


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //"Please...don't die on me..."//

-Well fuck

-So, The Creepslayerz and The Trollhunters are working together to fight some trolls or something because why not. It's also night time 

-And everyone is in different parts of the area fighting the last six enemies 

-The fight is now finished. Eli goes to where Steve was and finds him on the floor barely breathing

-Everyone rushes Steve to the hospital three blocks away

-And by that I mean, AAARRRGGHH!!! literally picks him up and follows Eli to the hospital, everyone else following suit, fresh out of battle

-What terrifies him is the blood on Steve's side

-They instantly rush him away at the hospital and Eli is left to make calls to everyone

-Well

-All he needed to do was call Mary and instantly everybody found out and started showing up at the hospital 

-Even Draal (correct me if that's spelt wrong), who looked sad for Eli

-Eli convinces them all to leave 

-"Go, you guys have lives."

-But Shannon stays behind everyone else

-Because you know them two are really close

-Eli sobs into her shirt 

-The whole day goes by and Steve has yet to wake up

-Finally Eli can see him

-He collapses before he can make it to Steve's bed and starts crying while clinging to the bed, his hands over Steve's

-"Steve, please, I love you so much. Just...please don't die on me. I can't bear losing the one person I love more then anything."

-Eli finally pulls himself up into a chair and nearly falls asleep when Steve groans and wakes up 

-Instantly Eli is on top of Steve, kissing him like there's no tomorrow 

-And he's sobbing into Steve's chest

-Because Steve had been asleep for twenty three hours 

-"I thought you were dead!"

-Steve's heart shatters 

-So he kisses the top of Eli's head and whispers to him 

-"I promise I'm not going anywhere."

-And the rest of the night they watch shitty soap operas

-I'm crying


	4. 4

•Who worries about what they will look like when they're older?

Probably Steve at like 3am, in which Eli just slaps him with a pillow and makes him go to sleep 

•Who hogs the blanket?

Definitely Steve and Eli would get so pissed

•Who eats the other's uneaten pizza crust?

Steve because Eli would be so picky when it comes to food

•Who is more likely to cry over a book/movie?

Both. Steve cries while reading Harry Potter and Eli cries while reading The Fault In Our Stars. Both are a sobbing mess over Rent

•Who talks smack playing video games?

Both again and it usually ends in somewhat angry sex

•Who sings along to the radio?

Eli because no matter what is on, he knows it

•Who would enter both of them into a talent show?

Claire would probably bring it up casually in a conversation and Steve would have them in it 10 minutes later

•Who would actually set the kitchen on fire while cooking?

STEVE. 

•Who would throw the other into a pool?

Steve would throw Eli in, but Eli would grab Steve's hand before he fell in and drag Steve with him

•Who shops for groceries?

Eli because Steve gets distracted and buys like 19 packs of Oreos and probably a cake that says 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY JIMMY' on it even though it wasn't meant for him 

•Who kills the spiders?

They call Toby and make him come kill it since he's their only friend who isn't afraid of spiders

•Who is the morning/night person?

Eli is one of those morning people that finish homework at like 6am and then get ready for School while Steve is one of those night people that stays up all night doing who knows what, and then can't be arsed with School (pfft, I just described me and my bestfriend) (I'm Eli, they're Steve)

•Who proposes?

Eli would say something like, "When I get engaged, I will start doing stupid stuff like that." So Steve turns to him, gets down on one knee and proposes in the middle of the street


End file.
